


A Werewolf's Story

by Yumi_Geisha



Category: Code Lyoko
Genre: Angst, Code Lyoko Werewolf AU, F/M, Fantasy, Mage, Mages, Other, Ulumi, Werewolf Fanfic, Werewolf Hunters, Werewolf girl, YumiWillRich, wandering traveller
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 08:05:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13477227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yumi_Geisha/pseuds/Yumi_Geisha
Summary: Because of protecting a young girl, Yumi turned into a werewolf. Being called a monster, she was forced to leave her residence, but this werewolf is not an evil werewolf... She's full of kindness.





	A Werewolf's Story

Collab with Yudith Dyahanggoro

  
“It’s clear.”, said William as he walked across the forest. The villagers had already told him to be careful about the werewolves that they believed lived in the forest. Yes, William himself was a werewolf hunter. He volunteered himself to help villagers. And now he was alone, in search for clues about the existence of the werewolves the people kept warning him about.

William tightened his grip on his silver rifle and sharpened his hearing, as he searched for suspicious sounds that might be from the werewolf itself. Few steps ahead, he heard something from the left side. He stayed quiet on his place, making sure that he didn’t false his hearing. The sound didn’t stop, and it sounded as if something was eating.

  
William loaded his rifle with a silver bullet that he got from the village priest as he followed the sound silently. Getting closer, he decided to hide behind a log and saw the thing that caused the sound, the very sound he heard before. William peeked his head to see a girl, with fur that covered only some parts of her body, eating severed limbs of a puny rabbit.

“It must be the werewolf they are talking about,” thought William while he was pointing his rifle toward the werewolf girl. He cocked the rifle carefully, ready to shoot the girl. But before he pulled the trigger, the werewolf girl heard the sound he made and looked at his direction. And before he had a chance to react, the werewolf pounced at him, nearly attacking. William rolled back from his hiding place just before the werewolf clung to him.

  
Not long after that, the werewolf suddenly looked at him with her yellow eyes. She growled at him.

“Roar…”

William stepped back. The werewolf started to intimidate him with her growl. However, she didn’t want to attack him.

“Just leave me alone…”, the werewolf said.

William slowly dropped his silver rifle. Then, he looked at the werewolf, who was still growling and showing her snarly face. Strangely, she didn’t take a step forward and attack him.

William expressed confusion why the werewolf didn’t want to attack him. Slowly, he approached her and asked what’s wrong with her.

“Hey,” said William, “Aren’t you supposed to attack me?”

The werewolf hissed and harshly replied, “Just back off.”

  
Despite the warning, William stepped forward to approach her. She started to growl, again, but softer than before.

He asked her, “Why don’t you attack me?”

The werewolf girl slowly turned back and shook her head. “I… don’t want to…”

“To what?”, William asked, shortly afterwards.

“To… attack and kill humans…”.

William’s eyes dialated as he witnessed a werewolf who didn’t like to attack humans. He thought that he hadn’t seen a werewolf with those traits.

“Um, what is your name?”, he asked

“Yumi.”, the werewolf girl replied, after she looked at him.

  
“Yumi… such a cute name…”, thought William by himself.

“My name’s William. Anyway, can we be friends?”

“Friends…”

“Yep, friends. I’ve never seen a good werewolf before, because I mainly hunt only the evil werewolves. And I’m sorry…”

Yumi looked at him, with a confused expression.

“I’m sure you felt left out, but since I’ve never seen a werewolf that never attacks humans… I’ll take care of you”, said William.

Yumi suddenly nodded her head and followed him home.

  
After they went home, suddenly Yumi felt a headache. Her vision went blurry, but slowly a flashback happens…

  
It happened when Yumi transformed into a werewolf for the first time. She was bitten when protecting a little girl from a werewolf attack.

“YOU MONSTER!”, said the citizens to Yumi.

The citizens immediately forced her to leave. She started to feel terrified, and she ran away quickly, leaving the child she protected earlier. Tears started flowing down her face, as soon as she started to leave the city and immediately running away as far as she could.

The flashback ends, but Yumi lay down unsconsciously…

 

Meanwhile

 

When they got home, several hours later, Yumi got up from the bed, terrified. She realized that William had prepared a bed for her to sleep on earlier because she had nowhere to go.

  
“What’s wrong? Are you ok?”, William asked. Yumi’s ears started moving down and she shook her head.

“Here, maybe you can drink this warm milk to comfort you.” William offered a glass of warm milk. She drank it immediately. After drinking the milk, Yumi started to fell asleep.

  
The next day…

  
Because a werewolf transforms back into a human early in the morning, so Yumi transformed back into a human and immediately woke up, with messy clothes.

  
William looked at her, “So you’re the werewolf that I take care of yesterday… Hm, I know that. Well, why did you faint last night?”

Yumi’s bad flashback immediately came to her mind. But she has a little trouble to explain.

“Um… I… I actually was bitten by a werewolf because I want to protect a little child… When I was about to kick the werewolf, I realized it was too late, it bit me. That’s why I had a bite mark…

William listened closely.

"But… immediately after transformed, the citizens in my residence called me a monster, so I was forced to leave my home… They lost trust on me since then…”

“Is that true?”, William asked.

Yumi nodded her head.

“Transforming into a werewolf, just to protect someone… it’s just the same with a beautiful sacrifice. But why people won’t trust you anymore?”

“I don’t know…”

  
Slowly William came closer and patted her head.

“Even if you’re like this, I trust you. You weren’t attacking me yesterday…”

Yumi remembered that when she met him, she didn’t attack him at all. She understood what trust is, but she wanted to fit in the small village, where he lives. Where she can be friends with people around her. When people doesn’t call her a monster anymore.

Later at night, she transformed again into a werewolf and went away to the forest where she met William earlier. The cold breeze blew near her face. As usual, she hunted some food to eat. She got a bigger prey this time, and it was a deer.

While she was eating, suddenly she heard a sound. The sound became clearer.

"WAIT!!"  
She realized that there's someone running towards her. Using her wolf instincts, Yumi quickly jumped away, along with her prey. She turned back and thought the person who ran to her was a human.

Meanwhile, William was finding some food to eat. Suddenly, he looked at something, running. It was a small mouse. He immediately chased the mouse, assuming that it's for werewolf Yumi. But later on, the person who ran towards her earlier, suddenly ran to William as well.

"Um... that mouse is... I actually am going to use it for my next experiment", That person said to him. "The voice seems familiar, but who are you?", asked William.

Yumi also went to William and that person's location. Slowly, that person opened her red hooded cape. "The name's Aelita, I'm a mage here." He immediately ran to her and hugged her.  
"Aelita! I knew it was you..."

"Well... this is awkward..." Yumi thought.

"Aelita was my childhood friend, Yumi. She is a mage that is quite powerful. "  
"A... mage?"  
"Yes. You know, like a witch, but this one is nicer. Don't worry, she doesn't bite."  
Yumi looked at her and immediately shook hands with her.  
"Nice to meet you!", said Aelita, petting her head.  
"Thanks..."

Later on, they went home to eat dinner. William cooked some chicken meat for Yumi, and they ate together happily. After that, they started to sleep.

Meanwhile, a young wandering traveller was searching around a village because he had been feeling lonely after leaving his family by himself. He was known for his cool look, but he was insecure in some situations.

"W... Where is it?", the wanderer mumbled. He immediately ran through the forest and saw a small cottage.

"Aha, there it is!"

The next day...  
Yumi looked at the sunlight after she walked out from William's house. It had such a beautiful view.  
Fortunately, in this day it's a waning moon, so she didn't transform into a werewolf that night. At night, she started to go to Aelita's house, remembering her sad memory when she was transformed.

At Aelita's house, she knocked the door. There was no answer, but the door wasn't locked. She went in and saw Aelita was busy making some potions.

"Aelita..."  
Yumi stutters, but Aelita immediately turned back and stopped her work for a while. She looked at Yumi and asked what's wrong. Yumi shook her head, but slowly she told her that she was the werewolf that met her yesterday and explained her backstory as a werewolf which was banished by people in her residence.  
"I was a human and now I'm a monster..." she cried.  
Aelita understood it, and she immediately took a box of tissues to wipe Yumi's tears.  
"Do not cry. You are not a monster. You are actually a kind person to me."  
Yumi stutters. "H...How so?"  
Aelita explained to Yumi when she meets her yesterday. She was shy at first, but she greets her in a kind way.  
Yumi said thanks to her, and started to remember her motivation.

When she got home, she looked at a teenager whose height was slightly shorter than William. Realizing there's someone, the person looked at her and opened his hat.  
"My name is Ulrich Stern. I am a wanderer, however I want to stay here. William is going out at the moment. Anyway, you are Yumi, right?"  
"Yes, and how come do you know my name?"  
"William told me. He is my best friend since I was little, although we like to argue sometimes."  
"Um.."  
"What is it? Any problem?"  
Yumi immediately nodded her head. She felt really stressed. Suddenly Ulrich came over to her and patted her head.  
"Don't be sad..."  
"..."

The next full moon, as a werewolf, Yumi went again to the forest. She saw a river flowing to find some fish. But, she looked at her reflection on the river. The reflection is a bit blurry, but there's nothing wrong with her face.  
"What's wrong with me..." She thought about her appearance and her bad flashback.


End file.
